List of updates
Level 2 *5.1.15 - 7 pages: 1-7 - Tye illustrates scenes from Die Hard based on a wiki page. *5.6.15 - ??? pages: 8-??? (includes Page 11) - Tye is bored, rolls around & bumps against the wall. *5.17.15 - ??? pages: Includes page 19. **Tye examines their room and looks out the window into space. **The Neo Kosmos level 2 title card is seen. *5.29.15 ??? pages: Includes page 38. **Tye chats with Z and Iris. *6.6.15 - ??? pages: ???-??? (includes Page 53. **Tye continues chatting with Iris, but Iris is cut off mid-conversation. *6.9.15 - ??? pages: ???-??? (includes page 64). **Tye browses an old chatlog with Iris about gender & space travel. **Tye re-reads Iris's old essay about the history of human space travel, mentioning the destruction of Earth. Tye becomes depressed & then panics after getting to the part about time dilation. *6.20.15 - ??? pages: ???-??? (includes Page 79). **Tye sulks in bed, wondering what Iris is doing. **The PoV briefly shifts to Iris, who's walking with her compies. *7.9.15 - ??? pages: ???-??? (includes Page 88). **Tye gets hungry, and realizes they should clean their room before their first visitor arrives. **Dr. Xaveria teleports in and chastizes them for leaving a mess. *8.6.15 - ??? pages (includes Page 101): ???-108. **Tye draws while Dr. Xaveria takes a blood test. *9.2.15 - 52 pages: 109-160. **Xaveria continues with Tye's daily medical exam. **Xaveria encourages Tye to share their drawings with their friends and asks about their current interests. **Xaveria suggests that Tye may be allowed to watch movies if they would accelerate their artistic growth. **Tye doodles Xaveria blahing at them. **Xaveria begrudgingly compliments the drawing, folding it up & taking it. **Tye angrily asks why Iris got to leave on a field trip, Xaveria explains that Tye isn't far enough along in their development, Tye expresses frustration that they can't meet their friends and are always out of the loop, Xaveria sternly reiterates that Tye isn't developed enough. **They are interrupted when Dr. Zehra teleports in early. Zehra & Xaveria both blush in embarrassment. *9.7.15 - 18 pages: 161-178. **Zehra apologizes for arriving early, Xaveria is annoyed, Zehra offers to come back later, but Xaveria says they are done and walks out. **Xaveria warns Zehra that Tye's being difficult, then teleports out. **Zehra greets Tye. *9.17.15 - 20 pages: 179-198. **Zehra asks Tye what's going on, Tye responds with an embarrassed shrug, Zehra offers Tye breakfast. **Zehra gives Tye a nutrient block and takes out a pink slab of bio-jerky for themself. **Zehra asks Tye if they'd like to tell them what's wrong. *9.24.15 - 9 pages: 199-207. **Tye describes their complicated feelings about Iris, being happy for them, but also sad and jealous that she's going away and they can't be together, and also feeling like a bad friend because of their selfishness. **Zehra hugs Tye, expressing sympathy and reassures them that they'll get their chance. *9.30.15 - 10 pages: 208-217. **Through the window, something warps in in the distance. Zehra's headband flashes red and Zehra rushes out, telling Tye that something came up and they aren't sure what's going on. *10.3.15 - 15 pages: 218-232. **Zehra continues to reassure Tye that everything's going to okay, and gives them an earth relic (a tennis ball) as a surprize present before teleporting out. *10.21.15 - 18 pages: 233-250. **Tye feels the overwhelming urge to put the earth relic in their mouth. **Tye licks the ball, and is grossed out. **Tye thinks about throwing the ball, but decides to hold onto it for now. **Tye decides to chat with Z to see what's going on, but doesn't want to break the bad news about Iris, instead deciding to browse through old chat logs. **Tye looks at the chatlogs from the first time Iris & Tye were allowed to send eachother photos, and the ensuing "selfie war". *10.22.15 - 6 pages: 251-256. **Tye checks an old chat logs with Z, and is about to message Z, but Z messages them first. **Z says that their doctor left in the middle of tests. **Z comments that they don't like Dr. A, and doesn't understand why Tye has two of them. *10.23.15 - 9 pages: 257-265. **Z expresses frustration that they didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Iris. Tye expresses despair that they'll be stuck light years away from eachother forever and can't do anything about it. Z comments that Tye isn't acting like themself. **Z tries to encorage Tye, promising to get to the bottom of things, then the station shakes, Z is cut off and the power in Tye's room goes out. **Tye looks around in shock and confusion, spotting a flashing red light from outside their suddenly open door and tries not to panic. *10.29.15 - 22 pages: 266-288. **Tye starts to run, then pauses to remember Bruce, then puts on a pair of shoes from beneath their bed. **In the hallway, Tye looks to the left and sees a four-armed bug alien using a spear-like weapon to burn through a telepad. **The alien looks at Tye manically before an emergency airlock slams shut between them. *11.4.15 - 21 pages: 289-309. **Tye stares in confusion. **Tye notices that the lights are back on. **Tye checks the sign outside their door. **Tye checks the sign outside the next door, which indicates that the room is vacant. **Tye checks inside the room, seeing a telescope & star charts. **Tye is shocked by the discovery that another human lived right next to them. *11.10.15 - 32 pages: 310-341. **Tye looks around the room. **Tye sees Iris's essay on the effects of long-term space travel, feels sick and runs out, but stubbornly refuses to admit the truth. *11.18.15 - 23 pages: 342-364. **Tye explores the other rooms. **Tye finds a storage room, looking inside the drawers, finding stacks of shirts and food. **Tye is confused, because it seems like a lot of supplies for only a few kids. **Tye walks out & checks the next room, which is Dr. Qurti's office. Tye doesn't recognize their face. *12.1.15 - 27 pages: 365-391. **Tye finds a blackboard tracking someone's development process. **Tye looks at the shelves in the back, recognizing a photo of Iris and flipping it down because they can't deal with it right now. **Tye sees two more photos of humans they don't recognize. **Tye skims through a folder. **Tye sits down. *12.6.15 - 33 pages: 392-424. **Tye notices the cool plant. **Tye checks the desk drawer, seeing a drink, snacks and a romance novel. **Tye expresses disinterest in the stack of paperwork, deciding to check the computer instead. **Tye is overwhelmed by all the different icons, tapping on the paragraph icon, which opens up a document bout the end gen celebration. **Tye guesses that the list is for a party, but doesn't know what a gen is. **Tye looks at the to do list. **Tye looks at the shopping list, and doesn't recognize most of the items. **Tye is weirded out and decides top right icon, finding a photo album with pictures of what Tye assumes in the compie homeworld. **Browsing through the gallery, Tye finds a selfie of Qurti & Xaveria cuddling up at a party. **Tye is weirded out and closes the photo gallery, unable to deal with the emotional whiplash. *12.14.15 - [21 pages: 425-446. **Tye decides to check one more icon before moving on. **Tye clicks on a familiar icon, the same symbol as their shirt. **Tye immediately regrets this decision, finding Iris's development progress report and finally accepts the fact that Iris really did live on the same station as Tye. **Tye cries and throws the computer, smashing it against the wall. **Dr. Xaveria runs by and spots Tye in the office. *12.18.15 - 13 pages: 447-459. **Xaveria calls to Tye, who goes over to hug them. **Xaveria is glad t ohave found tye, and says that the telepads aren't working. Tye refuses to go back to their room, and Xaveria tells them that they need to get out. *12.30.15 - 23 pages: 460-482. **As Xaveria & Tye run through the hallway, Tye demands to know where they're going. Xaveria says the station has been compromised and they're not going to lest 14 years of work go to waste. **Tye demands to know where Zehra is, Xaveria vaguely says that she didn't want to accompany Xaveria, Tye is confused. **They run past several more rooms, including another doctor's office. **Tye stops them, angrily revealing their discovery that Iris lived on the same station. *1.4.16 - 27 pages: 483-509. **Tye stops them, demanding to know whey they weren't allowed to see Iris, why they weren't allowed to leave and why they were lied to. **Xaveria explains that humans are extinct, Earth is an uninhabitable mudball, and that the kids are an experiment, a project to study and understand humans, and that part of that experiment was studying how humans form relationships through barriers of isolation. **Xaveria says that they had to follow the experimental protocols, Tye expresses outrage, and then Xaveria explains that the protocols are irrelevant because they testing parameters have been compromised, so secrecy is no longer necessary, as well as saying that they're in danger and need to evacuate the station. *1.12.16 - 19 pages: 510-528. **Tye asks where Iris is, and where everyone else is. Xaveria says that Iris and most of the other test subjects have already graduated, and are no longer on the station, expressing hope that she's safe. **Xaveria expresses relief that one of the telepads is still functional, and starts to alter the transmission code to allow a human to teleport with them, but they are interrupted by a clacking noise. **Xaveria whispers at Tye to hide, pushing them into a nearby room. *1.25.16 - 20 pages: 529-549. **Xaveria tells Tye to stay put. **Xaveria is surprized to find a notauri. **Tye looks out from through the door. The room is revealed to be Xaveria's office. **Xaveria confronts the notauri, saying she doesn't have permission to be there, and is violating the Compie-Notauri treaty, and demanding to know who she is. **Triss introduces herself and explains that she's a pirate, and demands that Triss step aside so she can destroy the central telepad. **Xaveria refuses, and Triss is amused by their defiance. *1.25.16 - 1 page: 550 (animated). **Animation: ***Triss punches Xaveria, shooting her with three beams fired from her gauntlet, knocking them onto the ground and spraying blood all over. Tye stares in shock and horror, then looks away and hides **Credits: ***Animation - Adrienne Garcia ***Storyboarding - Amber Rogers ***Background, Color Design - Shelby Cragg ***Music - Toby Fox ***Triss Design - Amaet *1.26.6 - 15 pages: 551-564. **Tye crouches in shock and horror. **Triss looks into the office, but doesn't see anyone. **Tye glances out and sees Xaveria's body. *2.1.16 - 18 pages: 565-582. **Scree asks Triss for a status report, asking if the last telepad has been disabled. **Triss explains that she's been delayed because she had to kill someone, and begins cutting into the telepad with her laser gauntlet. **Scree says Triss is only good for killing, and says Scree should ask Red if she's good for anything else. **Scree is squicked by the innuendo, and tells Triss to just do her job. **Tye runs away, but is grabbed and shooshed by Z. *2.5.16 - 33 pages: 583-616 **Z explains that they can hack the telepad and use it to get themselves out with one of the doctors' computer implants. **Tye is shocked and horrified, saying they can't. **Tye insists that they have to if they want to survive. **Z exlpains that they have to get the body back to their room, Tye is nauseated and Z says they feel the same way. **Z grabs Tye's hand and leads the way. *2.19.16 - 39 pages: 617-655 **Z and Tye are shocked and horrified by the sight of Xaveria's body. **Z lifts Xaveria's body and asks Tye to help. **As they're both carrying the body, Tye calls Z by their old name, Cheese, Z wonders if Tye just recognized them, Tye is embarrassed. *2.24.16 - 19 pages: 656-674 **Tye asks where to put the body, Z says to put them in the corner **Z comments that Xaveria was Tye's doctor, and asks if they'd like to start. **Tye reacts with shock and disgust, Z apologises. **Z walks over to the body. *3.01.16 25 pages: 675-698 **Z aplogizes to Dr. Xaveria for what they are about to do. **Z closes Dr. Xaveria's eyes so they may rest in peace. **Z has a moment of silence for the doctor. **Z attempts to remove the compie implant. **Unable to remove the implant themselves, Z asks Tye for assistance. *3.10.16 26 pages: 699-724 **Tye helps Z pull the compie implant from Dr. Xaveria's head. **They struggle to remove the implant, finding it more difficult than expected. **The two manage to pull the implant out with great effort. **The now bloody pair fall backwards into more blood left from dragging Dr. Xaveria's body. *3.27.16 82 pages: 725-806 **Tye and Z are laying in a puddle of Dr. Xaveria's blood. **Z offers Tye a change of clothes. **Z hears Red speaking to Triss through her voice communicator. **Tye leaves the Earth relic tennis ball with Dr. Xaveria. **Z hacks into the telepad using Dr. Xaveria's compie head computer. **Triss discovers that Dr. Xaveria's body has been moved. **Triss follows the trail of blood to find Tye and Z. **Tye and Z warp away on the telepad. **Triss was not expecting these kids to be so smart. **Triss calls Red to tell her there's a problem. *3.30.16 3 pages: 807-809 **Fade Out Level ? *4.2.16 29 pages: 810-838 **Seven wakes up. **They considers the dream/vision they had. **Seven's doctor, 9, arrives. **They attempt to express their concern about Tye and Z to 9. **9 dismisses the vision, assuring Seven that "Everything is under control." **Seven becomes frantic. **9 drops food for Seven. **9 leaves Seven alone in the dark. *4.15.16 31 pages: 839-869 Level 1 *5.1.16 1 page (animated): 970 *5.4.16 36 pages: 871-906 *5.10.16 26 pages: 907-932 *5.17.16 12 pages: 933-944 *5.30.16 26 pages: 945-969 Bonus Material Neokosmosstuck A non-canon April Fools' Day troll AU Homestuck crossover. *4.1.16 - 15 pages: originally posted on pages 810-824, currently archived on 15 Google Docshttps://twitter.com/shelbycragg/status/716129074503151616. It is postes in the bonus section of the site. https://twitter.com/shelbycragg/status/716125405858672640 References Category:A to Z Category:Lists